


Video Call

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony gets bored on a long flight and calls Peter to rescue him from said boredom.





	Video Call

Peter woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up enough to reach the device on his night stand. The bright light hurt his eyes, but the face on his screen woke him a bit.

*CALL WITH VIDEO* said the screen above a picture of Tony Stark. Peter turned on his lamp as he answered it.

"Mr. Stark?" He hadn't meant to sound like he just woke up, but it couldn't help it. He couldn't help rubbing the sleep from his eyes either.

"Shit I did it again. It's a weekend isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." He looked over the image of Tony Stark sitting in one of his private planes. He was dressed a little more casually than usual and he took off his sunglasses as he watched Peter on his own screen.

"I thought you'd be up getting ready for school. I was going to make your day." He pouted a little.

Peter smiled, rested his chin on his arm. "Seeing you makes my day."

Tony's eyes flicked away from the screen. Peter knew he still had a hard time accepting affection from him, but it didn't bother him.

"Yeah, well... Should I go? Let you sleep?"

"Nonono! It's totally fine. I love talking to you."

"Actually, I'm on a plane..." Tony gestured to his surroundings to make sure Peter noticed that he was indeed on a plane. "And I'm very bored. And it's going to be a while until I land."

"Oh?" Peter was flattered that Tony called him as a cure for boredom he really was, but he wasn't sure how much he could help. It wasn't like he had a ton of interesting things to talk about.

"I was hoping you could entertain me."

Peter blushed. He was only fifty-percent sure that Tony was suggesting what it sounded like. "O-oh yeah? Like how?"

Tony let out a loud breath. "Oh you know. You could do some juggling, solve a Rubix cube in twelve seconds, show me a little wall crawling like you do... or you could show me what you're wearing."

"Nothing special..." Peter adjusted himself so the camera caught his oversized t-shirt and X-men pajama bottoms.

"Cute," Tony said. "Take them off."

Peter blushed, but he set his phone down so that it leaned against his lamp as he took his shit off. Then he stopped.

"Is Happy gonna like come by and-"

"It's only me, I promise. There's not even a pilot." He flipped the camera around to show off the empty cabin.

Feeling a little more confident, Peter stood and shoved off the rest of his clothes only to wonder if he should have tried to be sexier. He sat back down and adjusted his phone to make sure Tony could see most of him.

The older man had a smile growing on his face. "Spread your legs for me. Let me see."

Peter put his feet up on the bed, knees bent and spread wide. "How's that, Mr. Stark?"

"That's perfect. Now I want to see you stroke that pretty cock for me." His eyes looked a bit darker.

Peter bit his lip. The blush in his cheeks was spreading down his neck. Tried to look confident as he reached between his legs. He tugged his half hard cock while Tony watched on the screen. He could see Tony shift in his seat and he felt a little more confident.

"What do you want to do to me, Mr. Stark?"

Tony groaned or maybe he growled. The sound was so low that Peter wasn't sure. "There's a million things I want to do to you, Peter. In fact, one of these days I'm going to get you in my bed and I'm not going to let you leave until you scream yourself hoarse hanging off my cock."

Peter moaned. He let his eyes fall closed as he pictured it.

"I love the way you scream my name. But then there's those little sounds you make when you're gagged. I could listen to that all day."

Peter's cock was now at rock solid.

"More importantly though, what do you want me to do to you, Peter?"

If he didn't feel so good he would have never answered that question. "I want you to put your cock in my mouth," his face burned, but Tony made a noise that made him keep going. "I want you to fuck my face and feed me your cum like you did before."

"When did you get such a damn dirty mouth? Someone should punish you for that."

"I learned if from you."

"That just means its my responsibility to punish you."

Peter bit his lip. He moved on the bed to make sure Tony was getting a good view of the way his cock leaked.

"How would you punish me, Mr. Stark?"

"Ooh," Tony moved again and Peter could tell he was getting his own cock out. "I'd put you right over my lap and spank you. We haven't done that one yet, what do you think? Too parental?"

"No-no, that's... I like it," Peter stammered.

"Yeah? I bet you could take a lot. I'd probably have to use more than my hand. I'll make nice paddle just for your ass."

Peter really liked the idea of that. "Mr. Stark," he moaned. "I'm close."

"Don't hold back on my account. Show me what you got. Just don't send May a-runnin'," he cautioned.

Peter bit his lip as he stroked his cock. He was right there on the edge.

"Mr. Stark," he whined, voice breaking on the 'k'.

"Give it up for me, Petey."

Biting down to keep himself quiet, he came, his own cum covering his fist and making a mess of his stomach. He dropped backward onto the bed with a quiet groan.

A minute later when he had recovered, he sat up and picked up his phone. "That was great, Mr. Stark," he said excitedly.

Tony smiled at him. "You did great, Peter. Thanks for saving me from a boring flight."

"Yeah, no problem. Anytime."

"Don't forget what I said either. That punishment is coming." He winked. "I'll text you when I land. Let me know what you're up to."

"Of course I will."

"I gotta go. Kisses," Tony said and puckered his lips at the screen before ending the call.

Peter was still smiling at his phone when May called him out for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
